Sam Has Her Period
by LoveJennetteMccurdy
Summary: this is a story about sam puckett on her period. dont ask how i came up with this! haha. i have weird friends and we all write fanfictions... rated teen for mild mild languge in a health class kind of way.
1. Chapter 1

**OK here is my new story about Sam when she is on her period! Again don't ask how I come up with this. :P**

SAMS POV.

Ern Ern Ern Ern Ern. My alarm clock goes off. I have horrible cramps like im going to die. I check the calendar on my phone and I see the date. Shoot it's the 26th. The day I'm supposed to have my period. No wonder my stomach hurts so much. I have always had the worst cramps since my first period when I was 12. Well guess what? I'm 17 so that's 5 years of horrible cramps every moth! I go to my bathroom that's attached to my room and my magical phone was right. I have my period. I put a tampon in and get dressed. Its 6:30 and I told Carly I would be at her house at 7:10 before school. I make a plate of eggs and bacon because thats what mama likes. When it's ready I realize my cramps hurt so bad I cant even eat. And thats actually the first time thats happened. so I wrap it up and bring it to Carlys. When I get there Carly is ready to go to school and she was about to make cereal.

"I made eggs and bacon and decided I wasn't hungry."

"Your not going to eat your bacon? What's wrong?"

"uh..." I dont't like it when people know I'm on. "I have bad cramps."

"Oh Sam I'm sorry! They must be really bad if you can't eat! Do you want some Midol and a hot water bottle?"

"Sure. Thanks."

I lay there waiting for Carly in pure agony wanting to scream and cry but I can't show my weak side. Not in front of Spencer and Carly, even though Spencer is still sleeping. I roll over and OMG THAT JUST MADE IT WORSE! I can't even move back it's so painful. Two minutes later Carly comes back with a hot water bottle and 2 Midols. After I take the pills and drinking the water I manage to get back to lying on my back but the pain still feels like Freddie when I punch him in the stomach but 10,000 times worse. Carly comes and sits next to me.

"We have to go to school. You have to get up."

"Okay."

I go to stand up but I can't even sit up on the couch.

"Carly I'm trying to stand up but I can even sit up."

I can't believe I can't do this. It's such a simple task! And I'm Sam Puckett! I can do anything in pain. Oh my God. I let a tear escape my eye. Then more came and I was crying. And again, I'M SAM PUCKETT! I DON'T CRY!

"Oh my gosh Sam! You are staying here. There's now way you are going to school."

"I can go to school. Just lift me up and I can walk and ill be ok!"

"Okay. One Two Three."

Carly helped me stand up and I felt like I was going to puke right on her. But I didn't. I sucked it up and walked to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I so hope y'all loved chapter one! Did you notice how Sam is pretty short answered and not aggressive? Not for long because nobody has pissed her off yet. I don't own anything of iCarly. The wonderful Dan Shnieder does. But I don't know how to spell his last name so…just read the story!**

**FREDDIES POV.**

"Yes, mom I took a tic bath this morning!"

I slam the door and walk out of my apartment to see Carly and Sam walking out of Carly's apartment. I guess were all walk-OH MY GOD IS SAM CRYING! I think she is. Holy crap! WHY IS SHE CRYING?

"Hey Freddie." Carly says.

"SAM ARE YOU CRYING?" I ask.

"God Damn it! I'm not crying Fudge bag."

"Freddie it's best you stay away from Sam this week. "

"YEAH UNLESS YOU REALLY WAN'T TO FIND OUT WHAT IF FEELS LIKE TO BE A GIRL."

"Oh. Okay?"

After that um… I like to call it an "episode" the three of us were walking to school. I have no clue what was up with Sam. Carly and her are whispering in each others ears and I didn't want to ask or my head might end up ripped off.

"Freddie what's the date today?" Carly asked

"It's the 26th," Sam answered.

Just to make sure I pull out my phone and check the calendar. It is the 26th. And I have an event marked. What? What's on the 26th? I scroll down a couple and it says Sam's period. (I have it marked so I know to prepare myself). Oh. Now I get it. But jese her cramps have never been bad enough to make her cry!

"Yeah it's the 26th."

"I just told her that it was the 26th. Why did you have to?"

I didn't even answer. Right then i knew my theme song for the day was the first part of Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. Carly just gave me a look of symphony. Eventually we got to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you like the last chapter? Well here comes chapter 3! It's a little longer than my other chapters.. I don't own iCarly. :( **

**CARLYS POV.**

Freddie is so dumb right now. Doesn't he mark Sam's period in his phone? He really should. I even thought he marked mine in his phone! Whatever. I'll just talk to him when I can. Right now, Freddie and I are standing at our lockers and Sam is in between us sitting on the ground crisscross applesauce with her hands on her belly. Her eyes open and squeeze tight and open and squeeze tight. I feel so bad for her. She's in such pain! We still have an hour before our class starts so I want to go to the nurse with her so she can lie down before class.

"Sam I want to talk to Freddie. We'll be over there. Be right back."

"Don't say anything, Carly Shay."

"I wont," I say lying.

Once we get to a spot where Sam can't hear us I start to talk to Freddie.

"Sam has her period and she has VERY bad cramps and she's super depressed I guess you can say because she's not herself you know? So stay away from her this week. I think I'm going to take her to the nurse so she can lay down for an hour before class."

"Ok. But her cramps have never been this bad have they?"

"I don't think so. But whatever lets go back so Sam."

We walk back to Sam and she has tears streaming down her face. I cannot believe this! It must hurt like hell! And that's a lot coming from me because Sam never cries from pain! Plus, I usually don't swear. But this is my mind s so oh well.

"Sam I'm going to take you to the nurse so you can lie down before class and I'm going to sit with you the whole time."

"NO! I hate going to the nurse and you know that. Besides, I hate people knowing I'm on. Freddie probably knows because I think he marks it in his phone so he knows to stay away from me."

"You have to! Would you rather lie down or sit here?"

"Lie down…"

"Okay then lets go."

I got Sam up and we walked to the nurse.

"Hey, Mrs. Lewis. Sam isn't feeling well because of," I look at her and she's not even paying attention.

"Because of what?"

"She has her period so we were wondering if she could lie down before class?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Mrs. Lewis led us to a room with two beds and gave Sam a blanket.

"Carly are you going to be staying with Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah," I reply.

Five minutes later she came back with a heating pad for Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said. Then the nurse left.

"Carly. My stomach kills like I cant even explain. You know I never cry and look at me! I was crying like 10 minutes ago!"

"Yeah I now. It must hurt so much. I have a banana and they help cramps. You want it?"

"I would. But I really can't eat right now."

I pulled her into a hug. I know I have said this before but I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Sam is so tough! I can't even imagine because I never have cramps. Never. For the rest of the hour Sam just lied there with her eyes closed talking to me. I felt so bad for the poor thing. She looked exhausted and her eyes kept squeezing shut tight when her cramps randomly got worse. But eventually the hour was p and it was time for class. Sam had a headache and felt dizzy so she ended up staying at the nurse all day! :O I got her when the bell rang and called Spencer to pick us up because Sam felt so bad. We were waiting for Spencer when he finally showed up and we could finally leave back to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that chapter was longer than I intended :P I DON'T OWN iCarly! ANYWAYS you guys wondering what's gonna happen? Well lets just say iCarly is tonight…**

**SAMS POV.**

THIS IS SO GODDAMN EMBARRASSING! I'm in the front seat, Spencer's driving, and Carly is in the back seat. I look out my window and wonder why do I have to be the one with the worst cramps in the world? They hurt 10 out of 10. Carly and I didn't tell Spencer why we needed to be picked up and he kept trying to get it out of me. But again I HATE WHEN PEOPLE KNOW I'M ON! Well, he knows when I need tampons because for hells sake, he buys them for me! Ugh, Spencer keeps saying "Sam what's wrong?" And I keep ignoring him. This is getting on my nerves fast.

"Sam what's wrong?" He's not getting a respond. "Carly can you please tell me what's wrong with Sam?"

"She'll tell you if she wants. But don't get your hopes up." 

"Come on kiddo you can tell me anything! I'm practically your older brother. I mean you sleep here at least 5 nights a wee-" I cut him off before he can finish the sentence.

"JESUS CHRIST I HAVE MY PERIOD! Why does every one ask? I don't feel good at all and I spent the whole entire day in the nurse's office! It sucks! Plus we have iCarly tonight! All the people are gonna be commenting like "what's wrong with Sam?" and I am so sick of people asking! Cant I just live my life without everyone asking questions if I don't act myself? People should really mind their own business. But I'm not mad at you guys. Just everyone else! Like Freddie? Don't get me started on him! He came to the nurse every chance he had asking me what was wrong! People should have a clue that when a seventeen year olds stomach hurts AND IT'S A GIRLS STOMACH that it's probably her period! Sorry Spence. I didn't mean to blow up. I'm just so mad and I feel like shit."

"Okay I'm sorry Sam. I didn't even think that's why because no pain makes you cry!"

Surprisingly I didn't get mad at that and I laughed.

"Wait! I love how I said we have iCarly tonight and I didn't even realize the reality of it. How am I supposed to do iCarly when I'm feeling like this? I might make retarded facial expressions when I randomly have spurs of BAD cramps? Oh and Spencer, the only time I cried was this morning and at the end of school and in the beginning of the car ride. I'm not now!"

"Uhh… what we can do is put a warm water bottle on your stomach and make you eat bananas and you can take more Midol. That's about it," Carly explained.

"Ockey dockey! And tell Freddie not to come over until a half hour before iCarly."

Before we knew it we were back at the Shay apartment and I was lying down, eating a banana, and watching Drake and Josh.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO! I FINALLY GET TO DO An UPDATE XD! Sorry peeps, I have been sick and I just got back from a week in new jersey…plus whenever my sister is on her laptop, it doesn't let me on word on mine. I know. It's dumb. BUT here is chapter 5! I don't own iCarly.. :( I think theres gonna be a chapter 6!:) I WILL NEED REVIEWS!**

**still...SAMS POV**

"Carly, this Meghan chick looks a lot like you when you were little." They were almost like twins!

"Yeah i get that a lot," Carly says laughing. "Do you want some cookies with whipped cream?"

"YES." I am beyond starving. Today was some weird type of sandwich with carrots, so I didn't eat. Plus the nurse wasn't sure if i should have ate something because of how bad my stomach hurt. she thought i would puke. I don-ohhhh i just got BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD cramps. HOLY HELL THIS CAN'T BE ANY WORSE! Here comes Carly with 4 warm chocolate chip cookies with whipped cream on them.

"Thanks, Carls." After three years of experience from having her period, Carly sure knows how to make someone who has bad cramps feel better. On the plate was also 2 midols and a glass of apple juice. Thats my favorite drink!

"Your welcome."

"Are you sure Freddie isn't coming over until a half an hour before the show? I really don't want him here. You know he came to the nurse like 7 times?"

" yes i was there. *laughs.* and i told him earlier today not to come until later. I'll send him a text to make sure." Carly pulled put her phone and did a quick text to freddie. "so how are those cookies? well, how WERE those cookies? and how are you feeling?"

"they were yummy! and i feel about 1 out of 10, 10 feeling good, 0 feeling awful," i say, and then chug the apple juice.

"Wow, that must suck. I would say i know how you feel, but i don't."

Carly's comment ade me laugh. shes pretty funny!

"yeah you have no idea. You are one lucky gal." I reply.

Carly and I went up stairs to the iCarly studio so we wouldn't be bugged by Spencer. When we got up there, Carly got on the orange beanbag chair and i plopped down on the red one with my black blanket. I have a lot of black in my life right now. A black blanket, black sweatpants, black attitude XD. i was kidding on the last one. But i once was told i acted black. but i'm not racist haha. i love my black people! Okay back to the point. i have a lot of black. i mean, i was going to wear my lightish wash skinny jeans but i want to be comfortable. plus if i leak, there is a better chance of not noticing it with my sweats. the pants say Seattle down the side, which i love :) BUT i probably wont leak because i use tampons. I dont get why Carly still uses pads. they make life so much harder! well im blabbing my gums right now so i will think about whatever i think about later.

"Carls why don't you start on homework. im going to take a nap."

Okay!" she answered.

"thank you. Wake me up quarter to freddie." and with that i fell asleep.

***my dream***

"People call me Carly!"

"People call me Saaahhm." oh sweet jesus. since when do the cramps make my speech messed up! Seriously I made a pain noise! boy this is gonna be a great show! (SARCASM!)

"And This is iCarly!" We both say together.

The show went on roughly. I kept rubbing my stomach and making weird facial expressions. but i couldnt help it! i have friggin cramps!

"Next on iCarly," I say without a problem, "were gonna...were..were" And then i faint.

***end of dream***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i scream. and then my eyes pop open and i realized it was just a dream.

"Sam? SAM! why did you just scream?"

"just a dream"

"Well freddie is gonna be here in 15 minutes so you woke up on time."

"okay."

15 minutes later freddie showed up and set up his tech crap and before i knew it, we were about to start iCarly.

**OKAYYY! it was kinda long sorry :/ but hey it was good right? lol. REVIEWW 3 be ready for chapter 6!**


End file.
